Bliss
by Death's Last Wish
Summary: Lloyd and Genis realize their friendship has more potential then they thought. Rated T for shounen-ai.


**So I've been wanting to write a Genis/Lloyd fic for a while now and I finally got around to finishing the first chapter.**

**I also realize that someone else had already written a fic that included Genis writing in a journal, I just wanted to say that I started this before I read that fic and that I did not mean to use that idea, I had written the journal part before I read your fic.**

**As for this, you'll either love the ending or hate it, no flames on it please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters. I do, however, own this fic and idea.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Genis sighed and flopped down on the lush grass beneath him. The group had decided to set up camp for the night. And although it wasn't dark yet, the sun was just starting to set, illuminating the once clear blue sky in a rainbow of pinks and purples.

Though Raine strongly disagreed with the idea, Genis insisted that he take a walk for fresh air. Alone.

So now, he sat, knees to his chest, while an open book rested on his thighs. He reread what he had just written in his journal.

_Genis here. There are many things that have happened today, what with fighting all those monsters and the occasional Desian or two. But looking back at today, not really to much matters to me. I know I' supposed to help out with the World Regeneration, and I'm trying I really am! But, whenever I'm fighting or traveling with my friends, I can only gaze at Lloyd. Of course, I'm careful enough tnot to be caught staring by anyone, but my eyes just drift toward him. And it's not just the staring! I blush at everything he does, I just know I do. I can't help but follow him around or hang on to his every word. For Martel's sake, I don't know what to do or how to handle this anymore._

Genis sighed again and looked up at the sky. It was so pretty the way the blue melted into purple, then slowly drifted towards pink, and finally exploded into gleaming orange.

"Genis?" came a voice, snapping him back to reality. Said teen slammed his journal shut and sat up, startled.

"Lloyd? When did you get here?" Genis questioned, pretty sure his face was just the slightest shade of pink from his journal being so blatantly open.

"Just now. I told Raine I was going to look for you"

"Oh. So do we have to go now?"

"I don't know." Lloyd said, sounding rather distant. Genis started to push himself up when Lloyd started speaking again. "Genis?" Lloyd called, looking out at the valley.

"Yeah Lloyd?"

"I kind of want to stay here with you a little longer."

Almost instantly Genis' face began to heat up. He buried his face into his lap, only to have his nose smashed into his journal. "Mmph!" he grunted, lifting the book up with his hand.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked, suddenly very interested.

"W-what's what Lloyd?" Genis stammered, hiding his journal behind him.

"Okay, don't play dumb. I'm gonna find out what that is if it kills me!" Lloyd exclaimed grinning.

And in an instant Genis was pinned down to the grass. "Lloyd! Get off of me!" he cried in mock anger.

"Wait! Where'd it go?" Lloyd asked.

"You idiot! You pushed me on top of it!" Genis said sticking out his tongue. Lloyd stuck his tongue out as well and the two of them stared at each other for awhile until they doubled over laughing.

After regaining his composure, Genis noticed that Lloyd was staring at him intently, studying him to say, with determination in his eyes.

Genis blushed ferociously, but with still being pinned under Lloyd, there was no where to hide his face. Contrary to that, he couldn't have looked anywhere but into Lloyd's eyes if his life depended on it. "L-Lloyd?" Genis managed to croak out.

But the brunette gave him no answer.

A mere moments later, Lloyd began closing in the distance between them until his lips just barely brushed Genis'. "Genis." Lloyd said right before he pressed his lips down onto the other's.

Genis stiffened, inwardly freaking out about his, or rather Lloyd's, current action. His face deepened in color as Lloyd pulled away. "Lloyd..." was all Genis could say in his loss for words.

Lloyd's face was a noticeable pink as he gazed at the smaller boy beneath him. After what seemed like an eternity, Lloyd spoke. "Genis," he began.

The other could not find words as his mind was lost, instead opting to just gape at his comrade. Lloyd, taking this as a signal to gon on, closed his eyes in thought. After a minuter or two, he opened his eyes and ever so slightly uttered five words, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Genis couldn't speak. This whole situation hit him so fast that he thought he was dreaming. After a couple of moments of blushing and staring, Lloyd's face fell, a small tear forming at the tip of his eye. Not wanting his friend to see it, he pushed himself off of the teen.

Genis started to reach out to Lloyd, wanting so much to pull the brunette back down and kiss him until he couldn't see straight. To tell him that yes, in fact, he would be his boyfriend. That he had loved him and had been waiting for this opportunity for so long it hurt, But in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched sadly as Lloyd ran across the valley, leaving him alone.

How could the perfect thing have happened and it fell apart in the blink of an eye all because of a single stupid act? This could've been the day where everything changed, where everything fit together like a puzzle, when the last piece was finally put into place.

His life could've been perfect, a dream come true, and complete bliss. But everything crumbled down and it was all his fault.

Genis, downcast and mournful, whispered his next words. "I love you Lloyd Irving." But the swordsman couldn't hear him, nor could he here the half elf's choking cries as he drowned his misery in tears.

* * *

**I feel the need to emphasize that this was the first chapter and the story is ongoing for those of you who think it ends this way.**

**Reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism, flames are not.**

**I'll try to update soon, no promises, the latest i'll have it up is in 3 months... latest. **

**And just so all of you know, this was originally intended to be a fluff oneshot, but i thought it would be too cliche, so it's not, for those of you who hated the ending.**

**xoxo**


End file.
